This application requests funds to offset the costs of travel and lodging for the speakers and chairpersons who will participate in the Forty- second Annual Symposium on Fundamental Cancer Research, sponsored by the University of Texas, M.D. Anderson Cancer Center, The meeting will be held from October 24, 1989 through October 27, 1989 in Houston, Texas. The aims of this Symposium are a) to stimulate discussion of recent advances in a particular area of basic research and their application to cancer prevention and treatment: b)_ to provide a forum for scientific exchange among basic researchers and clinical practitioners; and c) to provide an overview of recent advances in a particular area of cancer research. This international symposium will focus on recent advances in the cellular and molecular targets of cancer therapy. The first session will present information on Plasma Membrane Targets (A. Roberts, A, Kimchi, D, Metcalf, S. Horwitz). The second session will be presented on the Nucleus as a Target I (D. Coffey, W. Ross, L, Erickson, M. Israel, T. Curran). In the third session on Cytoplasmic Targets R. Bell, F. McCormick, M. Lippman, J. Cohen, and O. M. Calvin will provide current information on the subject. The Nucleus as a Target II (fourth session) will be presented by D. Santi, P. Dervan, L. Hurley, S. Lippard, and V. Bohr. In the final (fifth session) the topic on Non-malignant Targets will be addressed by I. Fidler, S. Rosenberg, G. Nicolson, J. Levy and Y. Cheng. Special lectures will be presented by R. Weinberg on Tumor Suppressor Genes and T. Cech will speak on RNA catalysis. The Ernst W. Bertner Award will be presented to Dr. Gertrude Elion for her outstanding contributions to fundamental cancer research.